witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Ardaiso Quarry)
This notice board is located at the Ardaiso Quarry in the and gives access to several quests. Notice from the Ducal Camerlengo :Calling all knights errant and other strongmen! :The duchy needs you! Your aid is required! Bounteous rewards are in offering! More details available at the ducal camerlengo's offices on Knights Dormant Square. Announcement from the Office of Internal Revenue of the Duchy of Toussaint : The Office of Internal Revenue hereby announces a limited live auction to be held regarding the sale of a piece of developed real estate and accompanying agricultural land located in the Caroberta Woods region, having been left to the Ducal Treasury by the late Count Crespi, who departed this world without any heirs. Due to the unique nature of the Belgaard Estate and its important role in the production of wine bringing great fame to the duchy in all corners of the world, only subjects of the Duchy of Toussaint shall be allowed to participate in the auction. : To all knights errant and other such men of arms - be it known far and wide that the services of voluntary keepers of the peace shall be needed. Minor problems are expected to arise during the transfer of the above-mentioned real estate, and said problems, for their dissolution, could require the application of direct physical force. All volunteers are asked to report to the field office of the Procurator General of Toussaint near Plegmund's Bridge, that is to say, to the place where the auction shall be held. The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : It is Count Monnier's supreme delight to announce a gwent tournament of his organization. Those wishing to take part should register at the Pheasantry. Please note this tournament features a new faction developed by Count Monnier himself. Let the games begin! Contract for a Witcher/Witchers: Caravan Escort : To a witcher or witchers: : The Beauclair Coopers' Guild is seeking an individual or individuals willing to escort a merchant convoy through an area threatened by the "Great White Terror." More information can be obtained from Gaston Legaff at the merchants' camp in the forests to the north of Coronata vineyard. : Maugrim Poullain, Undersecretary for Threats and Risk Management, Beauclair Coopers' Guild. Wanted: The White Wolf : The witcher Geralt of Rivia, known as the White Wolf, is wanted to serve as a guide. His potential employer guarantees an ample wage for this unusual contract. For more information, he should go to Count Beledal's temporary base camp in Toussaint. : NOTE: We kindly request all other persons NOT present themselves at said camp under the pretense of being Geralt of Rivia. Count Beledal was not born yesterday and can easily tell who is a witcher and who is faking it. All those journeying to his camp in shabby costumes with wooden swords strapped to their backs can save themselves the trouble and turn back. Contract: Mysterious Plummeting Cattle. : Urgently needed: specialist used to the strange and extraordinary. Must be fast and reliable. Sorcerer, druid or witcher preferred. Problem involves cattle (sic) falling out of sky at night and must be cleared up fast – work must resume at quarry soon as we're up against tight deadlines. For details, see foreman of Ardaiso quarry. Forest Lovers, Beware! :Remember the days when we would pick berries and mushrooms in the Blessure Forest without a care in the world? Those happy times are gone, for wolves, big as mules and fierce as if gripped by hydrophobia, now prowl those woods. :Every day there are fewer places where one can feel safe in our beautiful duchy. When will our Duchess do something? Ludovic Deschamp's Obituary :Ludovic Deschamp, beloved father, husband and brother, a senior master at Ardaiso Quarry, drew his last breth yesterday afternoon. A death vigil will be held till tomorrow, when his mortal remains will be buried in the Orlémurs Cemetery. We kindly request no visitors. His grieving kin Attention, Cripples! :The lives of knights errant are not simple tales of glory. Often, they are also tales of brutal maiming. :To all such mutilated knights, I can offer solace in the form of affordable, wooden prosthetic fingers. :After a visit to my workshop, anyone will once again be able to order five beers at the tavern. :Gruber, known as "Woodfinger" Announcement :We buy unusual-looking stones. Learn more from the owner. :Natural Philosophy Department of the Imperial Academy Birthday Party Invitation :All those who would like to have a drink with me are invited to join me at the Cockatrice on the eighteenth day of this month. That day will mark 40 years since I first stepped foot into this world. Mind that neither food nor drinks are on me. I will accept gifts, though. :Victor (you know which one) Political Philosopher Seeks Succor :Looking for a suitable location to deliver a speech entitled "The Beast as a Metaphor of Monarchy." :Rufus var Reyn Knightly Expedition to Casteldaccia :As all know, ever since that villainous Filibert Fourfingers and his hanse murdered the family managing Casteldaccia estate, vileness has been afoot there. There are even whispers the dreaded Exterminator has made it his home. :The time has come to investigate those claims. I'm gathering brave souls willing to join my expedition. :Henkel the Bearded, Knight Errant Astute Practitioner of the Oldest Profession :I might not be the fairest of them all, but I can give you a ploughing so good you'll never want to go back to those tarts at the Belles of Beauclair. :Griselda News About Fourfingers' Hanse :The wretch Filibert Fourfingers and his hanse have taken over the ruins of the castle on Mont Crane. From there they embark on raids and oppress the populace. :Our noticeboard, your home for the latest news about Fourfingers' hanse! Missing :My fourteen-year-old son, Matison, hasn't returned home for ten days. I worry he has become a squire to some knight errant and wandered off with him in search of adventure. :If you know anything about his fate or whereabouts, please let me know. :Amelia Bloss, mother Elderly Couple In Need :I want everyone to know Countess de Sakhor's true nature. The heartless harlot evicted an elderly couple who had lived on Basane Farm for as long as anyone can remember. :I don't know why shy did this, but it was an exceptionally wicked thing to do. :A concerned soul who abhors wickedness Merchants, Beware! :Merchants traveling east should steer clear of Delenfer Pass. Heed my words. It took a stroke of luck to avoid losing my life. Nothing could save the goods I was carrying. Category:Blood and Wine notice boards